bleach remixs
by vince1000234
Summary: Over all the bleach manga and anime this remix is baced after Ichigo becomes a shinigami and meets a guy named ...


chapter 1 One day I was walking to school then I saw a massive freaky thing. I followed it all of a sudden it turned around and throw a car at me. Luckily a tall story guy ran in front of it. Out of nowhere two other guys came a orange hair tall guy and a black hair tall guy they both wore weird clothes the. Orange hair guy wore a black bath robe and the other guy wore a white long jacket. They also had weapons the black hair guy has a bow and arrow and the orange hair guy has a sword. All of a sudden the monsters arm got cut off by the orange hair guy then the black hair guy fired a arrow at the monster then it blew up. I asked what was that thing all of the guys asked can you see all of us yep and that hollow nada. So that is what that thing is called a hollow. The orange hair guy went in to his body so what is your name I'm ash Ketchum and yours my name is kurosaki ichgo and this is Chad and ishida hi. So do you go to school I go to high school what year 9 cool we are in the same year witch class room 15 awesome we are all at the same school same year level and the same class. But way haven't we met you before because I'm new at this school. So do you want to be friend's okay do you want to meet our other friends okay? When we were near school I asked why were they wearing those weird clothes ichgo said I am I shinagami and I am a quinsy. Bang! Blood started to poor down my t-shirt then I was a sole but i was not a shinagami and I was not a quinsy

chapter 2 I was both. Hay ishida go and get Orihime okay tells her to go to the back of the school. When we got there a hollow came I pulled out my sword. I cut it over and over again then it grab my robe and ripped it in two then I killed it. Then around the corner to girls came I ran behind ichgo can the see me one of them can I don't know about the other yo ishida oh is the other barga with you owwwww! Who did that I did because you called me a Braga. Orihime I need you to heal ash where is he I step out I'm ash haaa what are you doing here I thought you went to a defiant school I did but I left. I don't get it you to know each other already year we are boyfriend are girlfriend.

chapter 3what ! Ishida has had a crush on Orihime sins he came here Orihime healed my body then I was back into it. School finished hay do you guys want to go to the café okay we all went to gather so what is your name I'm herro suwia my name is I already know it is ichgo. Hay Orihime I said do you want to go to the movies to night she started and blushed ok. After the movies me and Orihime walked to her house first I gave her a kiss good night. I walked home and I saw suwia killing a hollow I walked closer and saw another girl haaa your dead. How did you come back to life and how did suwia become a shinagami I gave her my spatula power. She took it all so now I'm not a shinagami but I'm alive alsome so what is your name I'm rukia yo suwia do you mind if rukia stays at your house ok goodnight. The next day we all walked together hay guys this is rukia hi rukia this is ichgo Chad ishida Orihime tsakichan and you know suwia and I'm ash welcome to high school. At lunch we went to go and get pizza hay what is up with all of these hollows they all in the same spot then out of no where the sky cracked. What is that thing it is a menos. Hay I want to take it down ok bang rukia hit me in the head and me sole came out. haaa take this don't do that then a mass lightning ball hit the ground I went flying I called out a name naruto die arrows getsugen then the menos blow up. Bam! My head first on the ground. The next today I walk up and

chapter 4 Orihime was about to kiss me then she did then she called the others the all came in. how long was I out for a day here is your homework when does it need to be handed it in tomorrow. Then I notice that I was not in my shinagami form I was in my body. Goodbye goodbye. I pulled out my home work 8 hours later. I got out of bed and called up Orihime hay I was wondering do you want to go see the last air bender then see you later then I herd a mass bang. I bolted to orihime's house when I got there a mass hollow came out of nowhere naruto getsuguntenshor. Bang it blows up in two I pressed a button then her house went back to normal. Hi ash yo so are you ready to go lets go ok. 2 hours later so did you like it yep do you want to go and get something to eat ok. We got some pizza then we sat down while we were eating ichgo and suwia came in yo way are you two hear we are get some tea we are having a movie night do you want to come ok. We went to ichgos house hi friends of ichgo bang ichgos dad punched him why you little bang. Stop that you two lets eat. 8 hours later see you later wait be for we go tomorrow we are going to the sole society. Way because rukia has been kidnapped ok then. Took tatasukia Chan home and Orihime I took tatasukia home first then Orihime she let me come in then we went to bed. 2 am lollipop o lollipop pop pop. I picked up my phone it was ichgo come on we are going let me get changed ok Orihime time to get up ok we both got changed.

chapter 5 4:30 am where is everyone were here lets go come on lets go ok Yorich are you ready yep. Then we left boom we hit the ground I brushed off all the dirt then I did it to Orihime. We all got up then we saw a mass monkey hay we would like to get in you can't way not you have to go throw me bring it getsuguntenshor there done heal thank you yo can you throw us to the middle tower I will try thanks. Then we went flying bang we hit the ground come on lets go well we were walking a red hair guy came kingbambzabimon you all most hit us arrow getsuguntenshor boom that was easy. ok it is time to split up I'm with yorich and kon ok we walked off well the others went the another way well we were walking yorich stop then out of nowhere she transformed get some clothes on I need your robe no what if Orihime saw me like this with you o fine then hear. After I gave her my robe another guy came hi my name is kunpachi well I'm ash.

To be continued


End file.
